This project examines the relationship between motivations for parenthood, division of power and responsibility in the marital dyad, and fertility behavior. Six hundred couples who have either recently married or recently had a first child will be randomly selected from public records. Each respondent will be interviewed twice over a three year period. The stability of motivations for parenthood over time and the relationship between changes in motivations and changes in parity, use of fertility control, effectiveness of use, and desired number of children will be assessed. Also, the process by which the marital dyad makes decisions regarding fertility when spouses do not initially agree will be examined.